dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Snfonseka
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dog page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maria Caliban (Talk) 18:20, 26 June 2009 Templates Great work. Thanks for the amazing contribution to the wikia.--Selty 14:19, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Dog I noticed that you changed all of the male pronouns on Dog's page to their genderless forms. You did a good job with this, except that Dog has been confirmed by the developers as being male. So you... need to change them all back. :) Sorry. -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Sunday, June 28, 2009 @ 12:22 pm (ET) Race & Fereldan vs. Ferelden I saw that you asked about the Fereldan page. You are correct that Fereldans aren't a race. They are humans. But they are also a people. Their country is called Ferelden. The word "Fereldan" can also be used as an adjective to describe things that are made by Fereldans in Ferelden. For instance, a Fereldan sword or shield. -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Sunday, June 28, 2009 @ 3:53 pm (ET) So that's the mysterious person who commented on my page. Anyway, I'll let Xavier do all the grammar/english talking, as I am a mere mortal in his wake :P. --Selty 23:06, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Circle Tower Wow, you’re fast. I just read DarkSpecie’s comment when you redirected the Circle Tower page to Kinloch Hold. Good job. Maria Caliban 17:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) images I would ask that when you change my images, you replace the existing ones to avoid too much trash on the site. --Selty 13:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Indeed, but where would we use them? I prefer higher res images for the profile pictures, as well. I am not having a go at you, but rather informing you. In any case, as long as the images are good quality and are generally seen as better/easier to see than the original image, I am fine with you replacing them. Leliana's for example, would need an upgrade when we see more of her :) .--Selty 01:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, I think that's the only way to do it; replace the file name and extension. --Selty 21:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) That could be a problem. I usuaully use JPEG, but I never notice loss of quality in mine. Are you sure?--Selty 06:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Then just don't replace GIF images, I suppose. Hm, you learn something every day.--Selty 11:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Dane I had no idea there was even a page for Dane. Apologies about the mistake.--Selty 13:11, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Just saw your message to Selty. The Dane page was created by an anonymous user (perhaps they were experimenting with page creation), but with a little work from myself, DarkSpecie and XavierGrimwand, it now contains a grand total of four sentences! Loleil 22:39, 11 July 2009 (UTC) This doesn't sound good. It works in Google Chrome. You will have to take this to User:JoePlay--Selty 07:56, 12 August 2009 (UTC) RE: image problems This is a known issue with the image server that the technical team is working on. It doesn't happen very often, but when it does, it's annoying. Hopefully it'll be fixed soon. Whenever you experience this problem, please fill out the contact form found here. Doing so will help them in their effort to fix this issue. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 18:41, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Oghren Why the heck did you change the picture at Oghren's page!? Last we saw (Wynne video) Oghren still looks like he does in the pictire I posted so...!? The quality may not have been the best, but I don't see it as an excuse to change the image to an image of a dwarf who is NOT Oghren at all!!! DarkSpecie 19:44, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Captions I notice you’ve re-added the same captions to the Primal Spells page. As I said when I first removed them “I’d rather we leave of the captions, at least until we know what spells are being cast”. Saying that a mage is casting a spell doesn’t inform the reader of anything, nor does it really improve the appearance of the page and you’ve used the exact same phrase for every spell picture. If a picture needs a caption to identify people, places, creatures etc, or even if it just looks better then of course, add one, but not every picture needs one. You added some great unframed pictures when you first started contributing here so why change now? Loleil 22:12, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I think that on the whole, consistency on a single page is useful, on a single section especially. Yet I still feel that some pages look better without frames. The mage page was my favourite example of this, I thought it looked nice and crisp without frames. So, as I said on the main page, I don’t think a site-wide rule works for picture frames. :I wasn’t aware that adding a caption caused it to pop-up whenever the mouse pointer is held over a picture, and I definitely think your doing so has added a nice touch of professionalism. However, unless it is needed aesthetically or educationally the reader may not need to see it in a frame under the picture. :So there’s what I think, but you obviously know your way around pictures and have really improved the look of a lot of pages, so I think if you use your judgement as to what looks best on a case-by-case basis the site should look great . Loleil 07:23, 23 August 2009 (UTC) As for captions, I think it's best to have meaningful ones. Failing that, I'd prefer no captions. You are right in saying that it doesn't look good when the file name appears. I noticed that on the icons I added and already wondered if tooltips should be added for every icon. The current solution is better since tooltips only appear if you care to move the mouse over the image. Same captions on the other hand will be noticed easily by most people. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 10:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Spoiler Tag I have to say that's about the nicest looking spoiler warning I've seen, it really looks great. Any plans to create one for the Stolen Throne spoilers? Loleil 05:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Looks great! Loleil 02:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) : Actually, I think they're quite terrible because the text has been rasterized onto the images, and is thus uneditable. It'd be a simple matter to correct the mistakes in the Stolen Throne spoiler tag if it weren't for this. (It's missing the word "The", has "Throne" misspelled, and "warned" shouldn't be capitalized.) : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Tuesday, August 25, 2009 @ 12:15 pm (ET) The errors were corrected. - Snfonseka Re: Browser Tabs This has happened before to me before, and not just on this particular wiki and it always fixes itself up eventually :). Loleil 02:47, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Image sizes Hrm, I do think we need some kind of image size in this particular template, but I am not so sure how to make it any size. I will look into it for you.--Selty 06:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, it's done. I really do think we need an image size, but there you go. After you do whatever you need to do, I might need to revert it. Let me know. --Selty 01:23, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Main page trailer Hi Snfonseka. I just wanted to bring your attention to the message I just made regarding the trailer on the main page. Let me know if you're having any problems with it displaying properly, and I'll pass it on so that it can be corrected. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 17:54, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :DOH! What browser (name and version) and operating system are you using? JoePlay (talk) 18:11, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Are you using any type of ad blocker? That would cause you to not see the video. With IE 6 being 8 years old, I was told that we don't troubleshoot for that version, but if you know anyone having problems who's running IE 7 or 8, that isn't using an ad blocker, let me know that as well. JoePlay (talk) 18:26, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::No, Firefox does not have a default built-in ad blocker, but there is an add-on for it. If you're not using that, or any other ad blocker, I'll pass on this info. Thanks for the feedback. JoePlay (talk) 18:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Registered Users Only If you want, I can protect specific pages so only registered users can edit them (as long as Selty is okay with it.) I can't do that to the entire wiki. -- Maria Caliban 19:21, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Companions Awesome job with the Companions page, Snfonseka. -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Thursday, October 29, 2009 @ 3:23 pm (ET) :Tyte work there. I like it. -- Maria Caliban 22:11, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Looks great! Its looks now befit its status as our most visited page. Loleil 22:58, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks -- Snfonseka Locking the pages Thanks :) I already locked Origins a while ago, but I will go ahead and lock the categories, as well. --Selty 10:22, November 1, 2009 (UTC) OK -- Snfonseka Admin Greetings, Snfonseka. Both User:JoePlay and I have decided more admins are needed for this wikia. Would you so like to be one, please let me know asap. Thank you.--Selty 03:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hello I would like to create a few new pages to help this wiki grow and be more comprehensive and detailed..how do i create a page? I'm sorry I am new at this. 23:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes Please see: Forum:New infoboxes. Ausir(talk) 15:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :I copied your response to Forum:New infoboxes - I think that's the best place to discuss it. Ausir(talk) 16:15, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Companion Conversations I've been collecting a number of companion conversations (the random ones as you're just walking around) & wondered if should post them somewhere. Some of them I think are scripted, like Alistair talking about the statue of Andraste in Lothering, but others I think are completely random depending upon which characters are currently in your party. I'm not even quite sure how to organize them. Alistair in the Chantry of Lothering: "You ever wonder if that's an accurate likeness of Andraste? Maybe she was ugly. Maybe she had buck teeth. How do you know?" --Pteague 03:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Forum The forum question I keep trying to post doesn't show up on the forums. I've posted on other wikias before and it worked. Can you please be more specific on the above issue? In any case, I like to suggest you to become a member of this community, if you wish to actively involve in forums. We always welcome new members! -- Snfonseka 18:50, November 10, 2009 (UTC) General Tips Page Please undo your deletion of the General Tips page. I disagree that it NEEDS to be in the forum. I feel it was causing no harm where it was and I don't see any advantage to the page, or the players who would like to use it, for it to be in the Forum. * In addition, there is no Forum: General Tips that your deletion message specified, so I cannot even find the page I and others have spent hours building. Servius 16:24, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ** I've made the changes you requested. Please return the General Tips page to its previous location. Thanks! Servius 15:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, snfonseka. I'll keep an eye out.--Selty 03:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Re:Editing guidelines I'll have a bit of a think and get back to you, though I added a category. :I understood that after your first message, and had already made a change. Give me more than five minutes to correct please. Loleil 09:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :No worries. I think it's all fixed now. I originally had it written the correct way and everything, but changed it just before I saved. I blame it on spending too long on the computer . Loleil 09:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Editing Page Titles I made a spelling error in a page's title. Is there anyway to correct this? Selecting to edit the page doesn't seem to give access to the title. Thanks. --MiyuEmi 09:34, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that. I personally really dig the creature template in the Ogre article. I think we should stick with that template. --Selty 05:10, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Alistair's Mother's Amulet An unregistered user went in and completely destroyed this article. I tried to correct it but it said that someone was still in it editing it. Any chance you could take a look at it? Thanks. --MiyuEmi 14:07, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Templates Just wanted to confirm that we are going to try and use Template:Creature on all creature pages. If so, it might be worth creating a forum topic to inform everyone. Loleil 23:34, November 23, 2009 (UTC)